Salt Flavored Taffy
by CockyBrat45
Summary: Sometimes it's not the treat that's sweet, but the memories behind it.


**Salt Flavored taffy's**

**Written for the sugar sweet challenge for Miss Grim. Hope you like it hon.**

**Prompt : Laffy Taffy or any other taffy.**

**Summary: Sometimes it's not the treat that's sweet, but the memories behind it.**

**Please excuse the grammar, Dante's grounded. **

It's on one of those rare night, when the Batcave's empty and the scanner off, when embers crackle merrily amongst the dancing flame and the only sound that resonates throughout the room are the deep heavy breaths of Bruce and the slight crinkle of turning pages, that Robin thinks about how much he hates taffy.

It's not a completely random thought. He muses, as he glares balefully at the brightly colored sweets sitting innocently on the end table, mocking him in all their sticky glory, daring to exist where he can see them.

The audacity.

Robin had always hated taffy. In fact he loathed the treat with a deep searing passion.

Even the mere mention of the treat would incite grimace of utter distatse ,resulting in a look of disgust that should never be associated with a kid thinking of candy (Well, at least in Wally's opinion).

It was a hatred he had discovered when he was younger and his mother had decided to try he hand at making salt-water taffy.

It had been the most horrible thing he'd ever tasted. (Beets and Broccoli be damned)

It was sticky , tangy and much too messy for his taste(No matter how hard he chewed some had stuck to his teeth, which had led to extended tooth brushing time, much to his five-year-old despair.)It was too chewy, too firm, and too gooey at the same time making the mere act of chewing the dastardly sweet a herculean task.

His parents had laughed, his mother's tinkling giggle and his father's throaty chuckle filling the room as his jaw had worked furiously, trying desperately to tame the sticky treat.

And when he'd finally managed to had gather what wasn't glued to his teeth and swallowed, it had tumbling roughly down his throat leaving behind an unwelcome tingle.

It had been an experience he wanted none too soon to forget.

But as he glared at the small bowl of treats a different memory came to mind, a softer, sweeter scene.

The image of his mother in her pink apron and matching mittens bustling around their tiny kitchen, checking numerous pot and pans, adjusting dials all the while humming a merry tune, pops into his head. He remembers the smile she had given him, after 15 minutes of stretching and pulling, messy and exhausted her hair a frayed mess, and numerous spots littering her apron, as she presented him with the taffy _"I made just for you_".

And then he's moving, seizing the small bowl and cradling it close to his chest.

Picking up a sweet he studies it before pooping it into his mouth. It just as horrible as he remembers. It's tangy, sticky, and clings to his teeth but he picks up another as soon as he's done with the first. A torrent of memories surface with each bite.

A sunny smile.

A merry, tinkling laugh.

The spicy scent of a fluffy apron, nestled snugly against his cheek.

He doesn't notice that the taffy's has become slightly salty, nor does he register the warm wetness on his cheeks.

The arm that wraps around his chest is warm and comforting, pulling him into the soft embrace of a velvet robe.

He doesn't jump, nor does he struggles, but merely leans back, allowing himself to sink into the firm embrace.

Bruce glances briefly at his adoptive son before his gaze returns to his cup of coffee .It's black, steaming hot, disgusting , and tasteless. Exactly how his dad had liked it.

Sometimes, if he drinks deep enough he can almost see the warm smile, reserved only for him and his mother, peeking over the rim of his father's favorite black mug.

**End...**

**My attempt at fluffy angst.**

**Well? Good? Bad? Amazing? or OMG -that- was- horrible- go- throw- yourself -off -a-bridge- you -don't- deserve- to -live!**

**Took me awhile to think of an approach for this. Just so you know I hate Taffy, I only eat it's when offered because I hate how it always stick to my teeth!**

**I've been ****obsessing ****over Robin since the pilot and I've been monitoring the archive seen it was at 16 and now I've decided to write for the more from is my way of compensating for the last episode.**

**Specking of which, what the hell were those producers thinking making an episode without Robin! .The audacity! It better never happen again! Robin MAKES that show! I couldn't even get into last week's episode because there was no Robin, well that and they trying to shove Wally/Artemis down our throats. (Not that I don't like Artemis) Not going work -points to self- Slash fan for life! And that Includes KF/R. Hmph, Little spitfire indeed. And thus end yet another Robin rant. **


End file.
